


Chocolate

by desikauwa



Series: Valentine Day’s HQ Prompts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, background aohina, background noyasuga, background tanayama, if you think i'm implying a kyoutani and tanaka friendship, the answer is yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desikauwa/pseuds/desikauwa
Summary: the only thing that makes a chocoholic give up their chocolate is using it to ask out their crush





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> yo div here with the next installment of the valentine's day prompt. this time we have ennofuta and chocolate

It was a well held secret that Futakuchi Kenji was a total chocoholic. There was a reason why his favorite part of Valentine's Day was how right after the event, stores would mark down their chocolates just to get rid of the excess. So on top of occasionally getting chocolates from others on Valentine's Day, he'd also get to treat himself the next day to dirt cheap chocolates.

This year however was slightly different. This was the first year Futakuchi actually wanted to give away chocolate. This had never happened before and he was having a _slight_ crisis.

"Aone, how do you know if you're in love?"

They were in the Aone family kitchen where Aone was making chocolates to exchange with his boyfriend.

Aone raised an eyebrow. Futakuchi felt so judged from that little action.

"Oh come on. You're dating that shrimp on Karasuno and you're making chocolate for him and he's making chocolate for you. I figured that'd be a pretty good way to know if you're in love or not."

Aone sighed and pointed to the chocolate bar that Futakuchi was munching on. It was mostly uneaten which was unusual for Futakuchi.

Futakuchi shrugged. "I like eating chocolate but this year I think I may want to try making some to give to someone."

"If you're planning on confessing to Ennoshita san on Valentine's Day, I can ask Shouyou to bring him along when he comes here for our date."

Futakuchi always hated that whenever Aone said something because he always felt like he'd been punched right afterwards. "I never said anything about Ennoshita. What gave you the idea that I want to confess to him?"

* * *

Ennoshita just wanted one practice to go smoothly. He then remembered that he was the captain of Karasuno's Mens Volleyball and if someone didn't cry at least once during practice then something was wrong.

It was towards the end of practice after Ennoshita had handled the daily crisis that Tanaka came up to him.

"Oy captain, do I have permission to skip practice to go to Tokyo on Valentine's day?"

Ennoshita looked at Tanaka with dead eyes. "Are you telling me that my vice captain is leaving me to deal with this team on my own for Valentine's Day because you want to go to Tokyo?"

Tanaka looked sheepish. "Well it's just that Taketora told me that practice was cancelled for Nekoma and he would have come down here but his mom doesn't trust him to get here safely and Nee-chan said she'd be willing to take me and Noya san to Tokyo."

Ennoshita looked over at Nishinoya.

"Hey Nishinoya? Will you also be going Tokyo?"

"Oh totally. Suga said he's going to take me to all the great romantic spots so we can make fun of the couples there?" Nishinoya was grinning with excitement.

Tanaka leaned over to Ennoshita. "Do you think Noya san realizes that he's been dating Suga san since last year and that they're going to be one of those couples?"

Ennoshita whispered back. "If he doesn't by the end of tonight, I'm sure Sugawara san will inform him. I think he's just been waiting to see how long Nishinoya won't notice but I remember Asahi san mentioning that Sugawara san was getting bored of that."

Sometime while Ennoshita and Tanaka had been gossiping about Nishinoya's love life, Hinata had come over.

"Ennoshita san, could you come with me to Datekou on Valentine's Day. Kaa san says she wants someone to go with me to make sure I don't lose track of time and then have to stay at Takanobu's place."

Tanaka made a sound that made Ennoshita suspicious. "Okay what do you know and should I go with Hinata or not?"

Tanaka waved his hand. "Oh you should totally go. I just happened to remember something I heard from Kyoutani in regards to Datekou's captain."

Ennoshita would have pressed Tanaka on what he'd heard from Kyoutani but apparently Takeda sensei had other plans.

"Oh Ennoshita kun, if you're going with Hinata kun to Datekou, could I ask you to speak with their captain in order to set up a practice match. Their coach mentioned he was letting Futakuchi kun handle setting up a few practice matches."

Ennoshita couldn't refuse Takeda sensei so of course he agreed to go with Hinata and he did kind of want to see Futakuchi again.

* * *

Futakuchi was nervous. Aone had told him that Ennoshita would be coming for sure.

"Futakuchi senpai, are you okay? You seem kinda weird today."

"Hah? No one asked for your opinion Koganegawa."

Futakuchi would have attacked Koganegawa but cleaning up the blood would have been a hassle and Aone would have stopped him anyways.

"Listen Koganegawa, be thankful that I cut practice short so that you can go on your date with Sakunami. If you keep bugging me, I'll have the coach keep you here to clean up after practice by yourself."

Koganegawa didn't seem really affected by Futakuchi's threat but he didn't bother sticking around to see if the captain would actually follow through on said threat.

Futakuchi made his way over to Aone. "Every single day I deal with this team, the more respect I gain for Moniwa san. How did he deal with us lot?"

Aone shrugged and continued to get ready to leave. Futakuchi could tell how excited Aone was to see his boyfriend only because they were best friends.

As soon as they left the gym, the two heard a yell of "Takanobu" and Hinata jumped into Aone's arms who caught him easily. Aone nodded to Ennoshita in greeting before, while still carrying Hinata, he walked away leaving Futakuchi alone.

Ennoshita gave him that sleepy smile that did things to Futakuchi's heart that he did not like one bit.

In an attempt to have some semblance of calm, Futakuchi sneered. "Well if it isn't the Karasuno captain."

Ennoshita raised an eyebrow. "Hello to you Futakuchi. If you're planning on being rude, I can just leave you alone."

"No!" Futakuchi needed to at least confess before Ennoshita left him disgust.

Ennoshita seemed as surprised by Futakuchi's outburst as Futakuchi felt.

"Hey are you okay? You seem on edge."

Futakuchi let out a bitter laugh. "I'm totally not okay. I'm in love."

"Oh... Is it anyone I know?" Ennoshita looked a bit hurt by something.

"Yeah. They're the only person I've considered giving chocolate too."

"You're willing to give up chocolate for this person? You must really like them." Ennoshita had known about Futakuchi's chocolate addiction for a while so he knew just how much of big deal it was.

Futakuchi gave Ennoshita a soft smile. "Yeah I really do. So would you like to try some of my homemade chocolate?"

**Author's Note:**

> you can talk to me using twitter [here](https://twitter.com/legendofdivya)


End file.
